peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
' Ash' are a Northern Irish alternative rock band, formed in Downpatrick in 1992 by vocalist and guitarist Tim Wheeler, bassist Mark Hamilton and drummer Rick McMurray. As a three-piece, they released mini-album Trailer in 1994, followed by 1977 in 1996. After the success of their full debut, the band recruited Charlotte Hatherley as a guitarist and vocalist, releasing their second record Nu-Clear Sounds in 1998. After narrowly avoiding bankruptcy the band released Free All Angels in 2001. Their fourth record Meltdown, released in 2004, was the band's final record with Hatherley before returning to their original three-piece lineup for their fifth studio album Twilight of the Innocents in 2007. After five conventional albums the band released 26 singles in The A-Z Series in 2009, one every two weeks. The band have had one silver, two gold and two platinum-selling (and chart-topping) records in the United Kingdom, as well as 18 songs in the top 40 of the UK Singles Chart. Links To Peel Peel first heard the band in 1993 and were regularly played on his show in the 90's and early 00's. The group performed many sessions for his show at Maida Vale and one at Peel Acres with only Tim Wheeler and Charlotte Hatherley performing an acoustic session in 1999. By the time of their fourth album, Peel lost interest in the band, but after his death, singer Tim Wheeler paid tribute by dedicating Teenage Kicks to the man at their gig in 2004. Ash were on the sharp end of Mark E. Smith's tongue during the infamous Loaded interview where he not only lambasted Peel but also claimed to be responsible for the band's career. http://www.visi.com/fall/news/971116.html Festive Fifty Entries *1994 Festive Fifty: Jack Names the Planets #12 *1994 Festive Fifty: Uncle Pat #28 *1994 Festive Fifty: Petrol #33 *1995 Festive Fifty: Girl From Mars #04 *1995 Festive Fifty: Kung Fu #06 *1995 Festive Fifty: Angel Interceptor #43 *1996 Festive Fifty: Oh Yeah #38 Sessions *Four sessions. The tracks Silver Surfer and Jazz 59 from session #1 were added to the 7" bonus vinyl, which was included in the Trailer (1994, vinyl, Infectious Records) LP. 1. Recorded: 1994-04-03. Broadcast: 30 April 1994. Repeated: 10 March 1995 *Silver Surfer / Season / Petrol / Jazz 59 2. Recorded: 1996-04-14. Broadcast: 27 April 1996 *I'd Give You Anything / Get Ready / Lose Control / Darkside Lightside 3. Recorded: 1999-04-15. Broadcast: 15 April 1999 (Tim Wheeler and Charlotte Hatherley live acoustic session from Peel Acres) *Folk Song / Something Like You / Aphrodite / What Deaner Was Talking About / Girl From Mars 4. Recorded: 2001-06-06. Broadcast: 06 June 2001 *Walking Barefoot / Candy / Sometimes / Pacific Pallisades / There's A Star / World Domination / Jack Names The Planets Specifically requested by John. / Submission / Teenage Kicks / Melon Farmer / Girl From Mars Live 1. Recorded at Glastonbury: 1995-06-23. Broadcast: 23 June 1995 *Silver / Jack Names The Planets / Intense Thing / Uncle Pat / Season / Petrol / Angel / Punk Boy / Girl From Mars / Kung Fu 2. Recorded at Reading Festival: 1996-08-25. Broadcast: 25 August 1996 *Goldfinger / Darkside Lightside / Oh Yeah / Innocent Smile / Petrol / Girl From Mars / Kung Fu Other Shows Played ; ]]1993 *10 December 1993: 'Jack Names The Planets (7")' (LaLaLand Recordings) *December 1993 (XFM): Jack Names The Planets (7") LaLaLand ;1994 *January 1994 (1) (BBC World Service): Jack Names The Planets (12") LaLaLand *26 February 1994: ‘Jack Names The Planets (7 inch)’ (LaLaLand Records) *01 April 1994: ‘Jack Names The Planets’ (7 inch)’ (Lalaland Recordings) *Peel April 1994: Season (session) *19 August 1994: Petrol (7") Infectious *27 August 1994 (BFBS): Petrol (7") Infectious *07 October 1994: Punkboy (2X7” Compilation: Crazed And Confused · Six Slabs Of Adolescent Lunacy) Fierce Panda *15 October 1994: Uncle Pat (CD - Uncle Pat) Infectious *22 October 1994: Punkboy (v/a 7" EP - Crazed And Confused) Fierce Panda NING 02 *29 October 1994 (BFBS): 'Punkboy (2x7"-Crazed And Confused)' (Fierce Panda) *29 October 1994 (BFBS): 'Uncle Pat (7")' (Infectious) *12 November 1994: Punkboy (Various Artists 2x7 inch - Crazed And Confused ) Fierce Panda *23 December 1994: 'Petrol (CD-Trailer)' (Infectious) FF #33 *23 December 1994: 'Uncle Pat (CD-Trailer)' (Infectious) FF #28 *23 December 1994: 'Jack Names The Planets (7")' (LaLaLand Recordings) FF #12 *Peel December 1994: Uncle Pat (album - Trailer) Infectious ; ]]1995 *24 February 1995: 'Kung Fu (7 inch)' (Infectious) *08 July 1995: 'Girl From Mars (Maxi CD)' (Infectious) *10 July 1995 (BBC World Service): 'Girl From Mars (Maxi CD)' (Infectious) *22 September 1995: Angel Interceptor (7 inch) Infectious Records *30 September 1995 (BFBS): 'Angel Interceptor (CDS)' (Infectious) *01 December 1995: 'Get Ready (7")' (Fantastic Plastic) *29 December 1995: 'Angel Interceptor (CD single)' (Infectious) FF #43 *30 December 1995: 'Kung Fu (7 inch)' (Infectious) FF #06 *30 December 1995: 'Girl From Mars (7 inch)' (Infectious) FF #04 ;1996 *07 January 1996 (BFBS): 'Kung Fu (CDS)' (Infectious) *07 January 1996 (BFBS): 'Girl From Mars (CDS)' (Infectious) *19 March 1996: Goldfinger (single) Infectious *15 July 1996: Get Ready (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *09 December 1996: Petrol (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *21 December 1996: (JP: 'At number 38, another record borrowed from our Flossie's collection.') '''Oh Yeah (CD-1977)'(Infectious) '''FF #38' ; ]]1997 *16 October 1997: Life Less Ordinary (CD - A Life Less Ordinary) A&M *23 December 1997: (JP: 'Always like any record with a bit of backward spooling on it...I asked our son Thomas what his favourite record of the year was, and he said he hadn't heard a decent record for two years. But then to my surprise nominated this.') '''A Life Less Ordinary (CD single)' (Infectious) ;1999 *21 April 1999: Numbskull (EP) Infectious ;2000 *26 December 2000: 'Shining Light (CD single)' (Infectious) ''(JP: 'A challenger for next year's Festive Fifty? I wouldn't be at all surprised.') ;2001 *04 January 2001: Shining Light (7") Infectious *04 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Shining Light (7") Infectious *14 January 2001 (BBC World Service): Shining Light (single) Infectious *18 January 2001: Shining Light (CD single) Infectious *14 March 2001: 'Burn Baby Burn (LP-Free All Angels)' (Infectious) *17 April 2001: Walking Barefoot (7") (Infectious) *19 April 2001: 'Cherry Bomb (LP-Free All Angels)' (Infectious) *25 April 2001: 'Burn Baby Burn (LP-Free All Angels)' (Infectious) *26 April 2001 (Radio Eins): Walking Barefoot (7") (Infectious) *03 May 2001 (Radio Eins): 'Shark (LP-Free All Angels)' (Infectious) *05 June 2001: Jack Names The Planets (7" - Jack Names The Planets) LaLaLand *10 July 2001: Teenage Kicks (live) (CD single) Infectious (JP: 'Our Tom recommended this, and he's right to do so.') *18 July 2001: Teenage Kicks (b-side 'Sometimes' single) Infectious *25 July 2001 (Radio Mafia): Teenage Kicks (double 7" single Sometimes) Infectious (JP: "It was recorded originally for my programmes here, a live recording at our Maida Vale studio in London, and while that was going on in real time, as it were, rather than recording, I was singing along with it, and crying at the same time. Why this is, I really don't know. Every time I hear Teenage Kicks I burst into floods of tears. Which is why I had to follow it with another record without speaking.") ;Others *John Peel: In Session Tonight: Teenage Kicks *Radio 1 Vintage - John Peel: Kung Fu See Also * 120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Site References Category:Artists